Use Your Voice
by daddysgirl11
Summary: Ally Dawson is mute, but only her best friend knows why. Austin Moon is a new boy that feels oddly intrigued by Ally, and genuinely wants to get to know everything about her, but that's a little hard when she won't talk to him...or anyone for that matter. Will Austin be able to get Ally to finally open up, or will she remain isolated through all his attempts?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's Daddysgirl11 here with a new story I'm co-writing with an amazingly awesome friend of mine! She wrote about 2/3 of this chapter, so to say I'm proud would be an understatement. She's an amazing writer! Hope you guys like it!**

**Ally's POV**

I'm really not trying to be rude, but I guess sometimes it seems that way. I don't mean for it to be like that, but it just is. I promise you, if you'd have been there, if you'd have seen what I saw, you would quit talking too.

At school I'm known as "the shy girl" or "are you new?" or "what's your name again?". The only person who really understands me is my best friend Trish. She's been there with me from the beginning and knows me better than anyone. She helps me out at my dad's music store, Sonic Boom, with answering customers, since I won't talk to them. Plus, she's the only one who knows my secret.

I mean, it doesn't take most people long to realize that I'm not going to answer them when they call my name or ask me a question. Most people can take a hint. But apparently not this guy. He's seriously been standing here for half an hour trying to ask me the price of an electric guitar in the back. Why can't he just look at the price tag? I've never seen him around, so he must be new. I'm just saying, someone needs to introduce to his hometown the fine invention of price tags.

Seriously, what is with this guy? Does he even have a brain under that mess of blonde hair? Will he ever give up and realize I'm not going to answer him? I finally get tired of it and ring the bell sitting on the counter. (That's how I get Trish to come over here when I need her.)

Trish shows up a moment later. "What do you need?" she asks. I point to the blonde guy. She has a confused look on her face, so I make a hand gesture to tell to this guy to explain his situation to Trish. He finally gets it.

"Why don't you just look at the price tag?" she asks. THANK YOU TRISH! I point a look at him that makes him all jittery and nervous. I think he's going to admit to not thinking it through, but instead he replies: "Some kid stuck his gum in it". "Okay," Trish replies, "come to the back with me and I'll check it out."

**Austin's POV**

My name's Austin Moon, and I just moved to Miami. I wanted to look around the city as soon as we got there, just so I'd be familiar with it a little before school starts Monday. I told my mom I was going to the mall, and just started walking there. I noticed on the ride to the new house that we only live about five to ten minutes away, so it shouldn't be far.

I walked in this super cool music store called Sonic Boom. I absolutely love music, so this has to be the coolest store I've ever been in!

I was just looking at all the guitars, admiring how amazing they all were, when I came across a killer electric guitar that I just had to buy. I noticed a small, brunette girl standing behind the counter, so I decided to go ask her if she knew the price of the guitar. When I got over there, I finally got a good look at her face. Man she's pretty! Okay, not why I'm here.

"Excuse me, do you know how much this guitar costs?", I asked her. She just looked at me with a blank expression, but never answered me. "You know, the price? Do you know how much the guitar costs?", I asked again. She was still just staring at me. I kept asking, and after about thirty minutes of her complete silence, she rings a bell that's sitting on the counter. Um, okay then.

After a few seconds, a short, curly haired Latina girl walks over to her. "What do you need?", she asked. The girl that I've been trying to get to speak to me for the last half an hour just points to me. The Latina girl looks about as confused as me right now. The girl sighs and gestures for me to explain my problem to the Latina. Seriously, why can't she just answer me?

"How much does this guitar cost?", I asked, turning to the Latina. She rolls her eyes and gives me an exasperated look. "Why don't you just look at the price tag?", she asked. The girl that still hasn't spoken sent me a pointed look, and I was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. I really didn't want to admit to being so stupid, so I came up with the most idiotic excuse known to man. "Some kid stuck gum in it", I said.

"Okay, come back with me and I'll check it out", the Latina girl said. I gave her a confused look, but she just ignored it, grabbing my arm and pulling me up the stores to a room that said 'employees only'.

As soon as she dragged me into that room, I knew I never wanted to leave. Imagine any instrument you could ever think of, and it was in that room. I bet the chairs were even musical chairs!

The small Latino girl, who I realized name is Trish (I read her name tag), turned back to me and said "Wait here Blondie." She walked over to a computer in the corner of the room and started typing something on it. Whatever she was doing, it was taking forever.

I got so bored, I decided to buy some time. "So, what was with that girl back there? She acted like I wasn't even there!" I asked. Trish stopped typing and just sat there with her back to me for a few moments, not saying a word. I was going to just take it back and say "never mind", but she finally answered.

"She... doesn't really talk," she replied. "I haven't heard her speak in years." She then turned to me. "Don't take it personally, it's nothing about you. She's just had a rough life." "Oh..." is all I could say. Trish then turned back and started typing, but I could barely hear her mutter " And it's a shame too, she's the best singer in the world." I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear it, but now that I have, I think there might be hope.

"She is a singer too?!" I asked excitedly. Trish turned around again, but very quickly this time. "Was!" She replied. "But that is none of your business!" "Maybe it is!" I said, suddenly realizing that I can do something productive in my new town. "See, I'm a singer too! Maybe I can connect with her, get her to talk!" Trish just shook her head. "Sorry, I don't think so. She's not very open to people. No, there's no way." I was becoming desperate at this point. I guess that explains why I was literally on my knees at this point. "Please, let me try!" She rolled her eyes. "Fine! Whatever, just don't expect it to work." Then she just walked towards the doorway mumbling something about humoring the foolish. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. "Oh, and by the way," she said over her shoulder, "your guitar is $205.95." And just like that, I was alone in that room on my knees. It took me a second, but I finally realized I was supposed to follow her. I quickly got up and ran out, knocking a poster down on the way out.

**So, what'd you guys think? It would mean a lotto both of us if you would read, review, follow, and favorite this! ;P**

**God Bless you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**We don't own Austin & Ally**

**Ally's POV**

_Trish, please hurry_, I texted my best friend. She was running late for our shared shift at Sonic Boom, so I'm left all alone to deal with all the customers that I can't help. I'm pretty sure we won't be making any sells until she gets here.

I was just standing behind the counter, writing in my songbook like I usually do, when I noticed a shadows blocking my light. I looked up to see that blond dude from yesterday who wouldn't leave me alone. _Oh, not him again!_

"Hi! I'm back!", he says cheerfully. I just nod my head. Stupid boy, I can clearly tell that you're back! "Where's your friend?", he asked. I just shook my head, because I really don't know where Trish is, and I'm starting to get worried. "Oh, well I'm sure she'll be here soon", he said positively. How can he say that when he doesn't even know her?

It seems like he knows that I'm not going to say anything, but he keeps talking like I will. "So, do you go to Marino High?", he asked. I nodded confusedly. "No way! That's where I'm going to be going! I start Monday", he said. Great, now I have to deal with him at school too! "I'm assuming you're extra curricular is music?", he asked. My eyes widened, and my head snapped right up, looking at him in alert. "You know, because you work in a music store", he said slowly, seeing the face I was making. I sighed in relief. Thank goodness that's all he meant!

"So, do you know how to play any instruments?", he asked. I was not about to answer that, even with a nod, so I just acted as if I didn't hear him, a skill I use often with people. It usually works, and people easily get the point, but apparently not with this guy! "I bet you can play one or more instruments since you work at a music store, and have music class I'm assuming...", he trialed off. I guess he wanted me to nod or something to say if that was true or not, but I don't even know the guy's name! Why would I tell him any of this about me if I don't even know him?

"That friend of yours seems cool", he said changing the subject. "I'm guessing you two have been friends for a while?", he asked. I sighed. How long is this guy going to just follow me around the store like a lost puppy, asking questions that I'm sure he's already figured out I'm never going to answer, and assuming things about my life?

Suddenly, I hear the bell go off, signaling someone just entered the store, and I see Trish running through the doors, panting like crazy. I rushed to her and made a gesture that means 'are you okay?'. See, I don't know sign language, so we kind of had to make up our own language. She just nodded, still trying to catch her breath. "I'm...fine. Just...ran...twelve blocks...know I'm late...sorry...chase...yapping dog", she gasped out between breaths. I gave her a confused look, and she just held up her finger for me to hang on a second for her to catch her breath.

"Sorry Ally, I know I'm late, but my alarm never went off, and on my way here a yapping Chihuahua puppy just started biting at my heels, so I started running, and he chased me all the way here", she said when she finally was able to speak. Ha, a Chihuahua. They're so cute.

**Austin's POV**

A Chihuahua? Since she was late, I had to stand here and make awkward small talk with Ally (which didn't seem too awkward to her because I'm a REALLY good actor). It wasn't too bad because she's really pretty, but she can never answer me. Or maybe she just won't. I mean, I would have all that figured out already from Trish if she hadn't been late. And because of a Chihuahua? Ooh, scary!

Whatever. The important thing is, she's here now. I need to talk to her in private.

"Hey, Trish," I said. I felt kind of bad about interrupting her and Ally's conversation (more or less of a conversation since Ally's not talking), but it doesn't matter because this is important. "Can you show me the price of that guitar again? I forgot it, sorry." She gave me a confused look, so I got worried she wasn't going to understand. But thankfully, after a second, she got it. "Oh! Okay! Follow me," she replied.

We hurried up the stairs to the same beautiful room we were in yesterday, and I temporarily forgot about what I needed to ask Trish. All I could think was "WOW". I just stood there with my mouth open for a minute or so, until Trish snapped me out of it. "So," she started. "I'm guessing you didn't really forget the price?" "No, of course not," I replied. "There's just a few things I need to know." She nodded. "Here," she said. "Let's sit down. I have a feeling this is going to take a while."

After each of us selected a beanbag chair to plop down in, I noticed she looked sort of tense. I decided to lighten the mood. "So, Miss. Trish," I said in my best announcer voice. "Are you ready to start your interview?" She just raised an eyebrow. It was worth a shot.

I got my pocket notebook and pen out and began. "What instruments does Ally play?" I asked. (Yes, I know, I began with an easy one. I'll make my way into the tough questions.) "That's easy," she replied. "Piano and oboe. Next question."

"What things does she like to do?"

"Another easy one. Eat pickles, write songs, and text me," Trish said. She likes to write songs?! Perfect! "Great! That's all I need!" I replied, jumping up out of the beanbag chair. "That's it?" she asked. "Nothing else?" "Nope, not anymore!" I ran towards the door, but before running out, I put up that poster I knocked down yesterday.

**Ally's POV**

I was really confused when Trish and that blond dude (I still don't know his name) ran up to _my_ practice room, just for her to tell him the price of a guitar which he already bought yesterday. Seriously, why do you have to know he price of something you already bought? That boy's nothing but the definition of confusing.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the blond dude running down the stairs. There's no running in the store! When he gets down stairs, he stops right in front of me. Seriously, what's with this dude!? "Hi Ally", he said. How does he know my-Trish! What did she tell him!?

I just glared at him, and pointed to the 'No running in the store' sign. He looks at it, then turns back around smiling. "My bad. So anyway...", he continued as if nothing just happened. The nerve of that guy! "...I have a proposition for you", he said. I scoffed and returned to my work with him trailing behind me. Like I'm going to do anything for this guy. He's just some random guy who won't leave me alone. Seriously, nobody ever comes_ back_ to the mute girl and tries to talk to her, knowing she won't talk back. Trish only does it because I text her and we were best friends before...before I stopped talking.

"No, seriously. Ally, I want you to be my songwriter", he said. Wait, WHAT!? How on earth does he know I write songs!? Wait...oh, Trish is in so much trouble!

I turned back to the blond guy who had a hopeful look on his face. Is it weird that he kind of looks cute when he does that? Never mind, I can't bethinking that way. "Well...?", he asked, sounding a bit less confident in what I would say. Why does he want my help anyway? He can ask anyone in Miami, but yet he tries to ask the _mute girl_ to be his songwriter. Is he really that stupid, or is he just picking me because he knows I won't ever be any competition to him with my songs since I don't talk?

"Look, this would be great for both of us", he started. I gave him a questioning look. How could this be good for me? "Ally, I'm a singer. I love to perform on stage, dance, sing, do anything that involves music. I can even play a trumpet through another trumpet", he said. It just sounds like he's bragging to me. "Yes, I can do all of that, but I can't write songs to save my life", he said. Well isn't that just too bad for him? He can sing and play any instrument, but he can't write a song. How unfortunate.

"I know you write songs, and I'm pretty sure you won't be sharing them yourself for a while...", he said. I nodded understanding him so far. "...Well you do want them to be shown to the world right?", he asked. I thought about this for a second. Will I ever sing them myself? Doubtful. I'm 99.9% sure that I won't ever sing, let alone talk again. I do wish that my songwriting talents wouldn't go to waste though.

I looked up to him and nodded again. He smiled. "Then it's the perfect solution!", he exclaimed. I just waited for him to continue, once his excitement died down. "We can be partners! I sing your songs. Think about it: I'm a performer with no songs to sing, and you're a songwriter who can't sing your songs. Doesn't it just make sense for us to be partners?", he asked. I looked at him skeptically. Should I accept? I have such a crazy life already. Do I really need this blond goofball bugging me all the time for a new song for him to sing? But then again, I really do want people to hear my songs, and I know I wont be able to sing them myself. This guy really sounds like he wants to sing my songs too, but he hasn't even seen them.

"Ally, I'm fine with any conditions you'd have, and I don't expect you to just write all the time. I'll pay you too. All I need is a songwriter, and I think you really want to show the world your songs", he said. What should I do, what should I do!? See, this is what I try to avoid. I usually don't have these type of decisions to make since I don't talk to people. "What do you say; partners?", he asked sticking his hand out with a hopeful expression. He looks even more hopeful than before! I sighed. I know I'm going to regret this later, but I put my hand in his and shook it, letting him know that I would be his songwriter.

"Yes!", he exclaimed fist-pumping the air. I smiled a little at his excitement. "I know this is going to be awesome! Moving to Miami was a great idea! Now I know there's an awesome mall, a super cool music store, a brand new songwriter, and a cool hang out I'll be sure to stop by every day! This is just great!", he rambled on. Oh, what did I just get myself into?

**What do you guys think? Like it? Please read, review, follow, and favorite! ;P**

**God Bless you all!**


End file.
